


Beautiful Sins | nct dream (discontinued)

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1920, 2020, Angst, Brutal, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, Murder, Politics, Pride, Revenge, Smut, Threesome, Underage Sex, War, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, killers, mature - Freeform, sex scene but not at every chapter, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: SVN, or Sinful Seven, is a group of seven brutal and cruel killers during 1920. They once lead the war and succeeded many times. They didn't fail on conquering lands. They were famous for their cruel and brutal annihilation of villages and were hired by several rich warlords. But because of a simple, small mistake, they were defeated and beheaded.A hundred years later, they were ressurected and ready to wreak havoc on those families that betrayed them.🔞 R18- Read at you own risk[ nct dream ]- 2020[ No Plagiarism ]
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Love - Relationship, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, betrayal - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	1. prologue

**"I'm going to be the most powerful man in the world,"** the man muttered and then he let out a laugh after he pressed enter on his computer.

 **"They... They will be resurrected,"** said the man in victory as he watch the seven bodies in front of the absurd the program that he built.

The scientist was making something that no one has ever done. Resurrecting the dead. But the bodies he's resurrecting isn't just bodies of normal people. They are the bodies of SVN or also known as Sinful Seven. They once lead the war and succeeded many times, they didn't fail on conquering lands, way back 1920. There were only seven of them, but their strength was incredible. They could do the work of a hundred men, and their raids were unnecessarily savage; those who were slain by the SVN were sliced to pieces and burned alive. The only people capable of such atrocities are those with a real penchant for murder. They are so powerful, so people set them up and killed them. They are too dangerous to live in this world.

A hundred years later, the bodies of SVN was now lying in a capsule inside the lab. Their bodies are back to what it used to be before, with skin and flesh— it the scientist more than a decade to finally restore their body. Now, he just did some enhancement in their brain and system.

Any moment from now, they'll awaken and serve him to rule over the world.

After 72 hours of waiting, the eyes of the seven bodies opened. The scientist showed a victory smile. At last, he finally succeeded in resurrecting the dead after many failed trials.

 **"Finally! They are alive!"** Said the scientist in delight. He then opened the capsule that contains the bodies of the seven bodies.

The moment that the capsule was opened, the seven men stood outside.

 **"Who are you?"** One asked.

The others roamed their eyes. This place looks like nothing they've seen.

 **"I thought we died,"** said the other one. **"How come we are here?"**

 **"You died. You are dead for a hundred years and I brought you back to life!"** Said the scientist.

The seven men looked at him.

 **"I am the one who brought you back to life, so you should repay me by serving me! You will be my instrument to be the most powerful man alive!"** The scientist explained.

The smallest among the seven of them raised an eyebrow while the other six looked at each other. They are pissed. They didn't like what they just heard.

 **"Mark, the leader, a wise tactician. Jeno, the second in command. The brain of the group. Renjun, the poison master. Jaemin, the strongest. Donghyuck, the medical expert. Jisung, an expert in machinery and guns. Chenle, the expert in hand-to-hand combat,"** the scientist recited their names. **"With your help and abilities. I will rule the world without a doubt, especially now that I make you more stronger with the program I inserted in each of you and the serum I injected on all of you."**

 **"Really?"** The one named Mark asked as though he got bored while listening to the scientist.

 **"Sorry burst your bubble, old man,"** said Jeno. **"But we serve no lord."**

 **"No, no,"** the scientist said. **"You can't refuse! You have to serve! I am the one who brought you back to life and I can take it away!"**

 **"You can't order us, old man,"** said Jaemin rudely.

Donghyuck just looked at the scientist with no expression.

Renjun chuckled. This old man was persistent.

Chenle rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest beaker near him and hit the scientist head which knocked him off.

 **"What's so hard to understand about 'we serve no lord'? Geez,"** Jisung commented.

They were once dead, but now they are back and ready to wreak havoc once again.


	2. one

**"Oh, nice. He is prepared,"** said Jeno as he read the papers that were sealed into a long envelope.

 **"What's in that?"** Mark asked as he dropped the plaque on the desk.

They are now at the scientist's office. Scanning everything and stealing everything worth it.

Jeno quickly read the papers in his hand then after a few seconds, he handed it to Mark. Mark looked at him with disgust.

 **"Why the fuck you are giving these to me?"** Mark asked irritatedly. **"I can't read, can't you remember that?"**

Even though he was the leader of the group, he was just a great tactician but he never negotiates. It was Renjun and Jeno who are talking to the presidents, kings and queens, and warlords during the war. They are calmer and collected the him, Mark might just kill them if they pissed him off. But the main reason why they are the ones negative before was that they are the only ones who could read and write from the group along with Donghyuck.

 **"I think you can,"** said Jeno. **"The serum of that scientist is very helpful."**

Mark looked at the papers with a crease in his forehead.

 **"Holy fuck,"** Mark cussed when he realized that he could understand everything that was written on those papers.

 **"That scientist isn't dumb after all. No wonder he is a scientist,"** Jeno commented.

The serum made them smarter and stronger.

 **"He made birth certificates for us. He made it so well that it looks legit. You are born in 1999; Renjun, Jaemin, Hyuck, and I are all born in 2000; Chenle was born in 2001 and Jisung was born in 2002,"** Jeno added.

The envelope doesn't only consist of fake birth certificates but other important government papers for them, too.

 **"He made me younger... Or maybe older?"** Mark confusedly asked. He doesn't know if he was younger since he knew he really wasn't born in 1999 but in 1903 or if he was the oldest among the seven of them now when he was, in fact, the youngest when they died.

 **"So good of him. He made me younger than Mark,"** Jaemin commented. He was sitting at the swivel chair and was continuously spinning himself in it. He just found it entertaining, there wasn't a swivel chair before.

Originally, Jaemin was the oldest among all of them. He was born year in 1901 along with Renjun and Jeno. Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung were all born in the year 1902. And Mark alone was born in the year 1903.

Mark died when he was 17. Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung died when they were 18. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun died when they were 19.

 **"It also says there that we supposedly studying in a university,"** said Jeno.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Jeno. **"Study? Where's the fun in that? We should be out, annihilating the whole neighborhood."**

Renjun who was silent on the side, thinking, finally spoke.

 **"I think we should follow the scientist's plan. We should not do anything reckless as of now,"** said Renjun. **"We are in a different generation now. We aren't in the war era anymore, this era is much more peaceful."**

**"And so?"**

**"And the policies here are very much different than before. I think we should stay lie low for a while. Let us observe and study everything in this generation before we can have our fun. Going to school, like what the scientist has planned, is a good thing for that,"** Renjun answered.

Mark rolled his eyes. He had a different plan than the scientist and Renjun, but they got a point. It was better to familiarize themselves with this era first than attacking.

 **"Let's stay low for a month,"** said Mark flatly. **"After a month, then let's get back to those fuckers who killed us."**

 **"It's been a hundred years, right? I doubt if they are still alive,"** said Jeno.

 **"Then let's get back to their children and grandchildren,"** said Jaemin. **"Easy as that."**

Renjun nodded, **"In the one month that we stay low, let's gather information about those fuckers."**

Mark grinned. Just by imagining how he was going to kill those people who killed them excites him. It turned him on. Just imagining their screams and desperate begging to be alive excites the shit out of him. He wasn't the only one who was excited about this, but all of them.

They enjoy killing. It was their hobby. They kill for pleasure. Killing and seeing blood all over the place was such a huge turn on for all of them.

Then they heard the door opened. It was Jisung with dirt all over his bottom half and hands.

 **"I'm done burying the scientist,"** said Jisung. **"He was already seven feet under the ground."**

 **"Good, good,"** Mark commented.

They killed the scientist, of course, and Jisung did the burying.

The told Jisung what they talked about earlier. It was fine for the younger to stay low for a month before they attack those who killed them a hundred years ago.

Jisung replied, **"It's okay. I have to study the guns and machines in this era. I just saw a room full of weapons after I bury the body."**

Jisung was in bliss when he saw the room awhile ago. It was like a paradise for him. He was mesmerized on different kinds and sizes of guns there, there are also various types of grenades. He even saw an envelope full of grenade recipes. It was more powerful than the ones he used to do before he died. He could not wait to make them and try it.

After a few more minutes, Chenle came inside the room.

 **"I followed Hyuck. He went to an orphanage,"** said Chenle. **"Is it really okay to let him?"**

 **"That fucker. He still wasn't fully awake,"** said Jisung.

Mark looked at Chenle. **"Let's let him do what he wants. After we sort out what we gonna do, then let's wake him up."**

 **"GOOD THING YOU are knowledgeable in herbal medicines,"** said the nun at Donghyuck after he picked out some of the plants from the orphanage's garden.

Donghyuck smiled at him, **"I used to study them before."**

 **"You can stay here for a while. You are an orphan, right?"** Said the nun. **"You have nowhere to stay. You can stay here, child."**

 **"Thank you, sister,"** said Donghyuck politely.

 **"All right, all right,"** said the sister. **"You can go and play with other children or read books at the library."**

The nun grabbed the basket full of medicinal herbs from Donghyuck. **"I'll just grind these into powder. There's a lot of kids catching cold and cough these days."**

Donghyuck nodded at the nun and then she left.

After that, he went to the orphanage's playground. There are about twenty kids playing there, running and laughing around.

 **"Donghyuck Oppa!"** One of them called Donghyuck. It was a girl named Riri.

 **"Yes?"** Donghyuck answered with a smile.

 **"Come! Play with us!"** Said Riri in her high pitched voice.

Donghyuck nodded at her and played with the children of the orphanage. They were all running around, laughing their lungs out. They played sorts of games; hopscotch and hide and sick.

 **"Ouch!"** Said the kid. It was a boy named Ren. He tripped on a small rock which caused him to fall on the grass floor.

 **"What happened?"** Donghyuck immediately went to Ren to rescue.

 **"It hurts, Hyung!"** Cried Ren. His knee was bleeding. There's blood all over it.

Donghyuck suddenly sweated hard because of the blood. **"I... I will m-mend you, okay?"**

Donghyuck's hands were shaking just by the view of the blood. It was like someone wanted to get out of him.

 _Why are you mending that kid?_ Said the voice in his mind.

 _Who are you?!_ Donghyuck panicked inside. He did not know where the voice came from. He just suddenly heard it.

" **Riri... Can you call Sister Kim to come over here?"** Donghyuck asked Riri as he quivered in his place. Riri nodded at him and walked fast inside the orphanage while the other kids are all around them, watching him.

Donghyuck almost fell into his place when he saw blood in his hands.

 **"What... Why..."** Donghyuck's voice was trembling.

 **"Hyung, what's the problem?"** Another male kid asked.

Donghyuck ignored him.

 _You don't want to mend that kid, Donghyuck._ Said the voice in his head.

Donghyuck shook his head fast.

 **"I... I'll just wash my hands,"** said Donghyuck and then he stood up. **"Watch over Ren until sister come."**

The kids nodded at him and Donghyuck went to the back of the orphanage. There's a faucet there and he opened it and he aggressively washed his hands.

 **"Come off... Why don't you come off?!"** Donghyuck was losing his mind. The blood in his hand won't come off no matter how long he washes his hands with water. It was like it's tattooed in his skin.

 _You want to kill all the kids in this orphanage, right?_ Said the voice in his head again.

 _Kill them, Donghyuck. Kill them and you will feel the happiness from their cries and screams._ The voice in his head added.

 **"No... No..."** Donghyuck said.

 **"Get off me! Stop telling me what to do!"** Donghyuck shouted. He was gripping his head. He wanted to smash his head on the wall to stop the voice in his head.

But Donghyuck didn't know that there's a kid watching him. The kid was hiding from the tree. He was scared because his Donghyuck Hyung kept on washing his hands and saying that there's blood in his hand, when in fact, there's none. Donghyuck's hands were all clean. But what scares him the most was the view of his Hyung gripping his head and shouting at no one.

It was like he just watched a crazy person.


	3. two | greed

**_Greed (Latin: Avaritia) is an uncontrolled longing for increase in the acquisition or use: of material gain (be it food, money, land, or animate/inanimate possessions); or social value, such as status, or power._ **

  
**"Sister, I'm sorry, but I can't accept it,"** Donghyuck answered.

 **"Donghyuck, son, this is your opportunity to expand your knowledge about medicine,"** said Sister Kim.

She and Donghyuck were sitting inside her office. He called Donghyuck to come in because she received something yesterday. It was a scholarship grant from a scientist and Donghyuck was the only fit recipient of the scholarship inside the orphanage as most of the kids there are in elementary, if not, highschool. Donghyuck was the only old enough kid there who was fit to go to college.

 **"I am already contented with my skills, sister,"** Donghyuck declined politely.

 **"Don't you wanna know more, son? This is your opportunity,"** said the nun. **"You couldn't just rely on medical herbs."**

Donghyuck pressed his lips. He absolutely wanted to accept the scholarship, but he felt something fishy about it. He wasn't at ease.

 **"Please, think through about it, son,"** said Sister Kim. **"If you really don't want it, tell it to me next week. Besides, you'll go to the same school as Herin."**

**"Who?"**

**"Herin. She's the child of the couple who always donate here in the orphanage,"** Sister Kim answered. **"They'll come here tomorrow. She might convince you to accept the scholarship."**

EVERYONE IN THE hallway was looked back the moment they stepped inside the building.

Of course, who wouldn't turn on their backs once they saw six gorgeous men walking along the hallway?

The five walked calmly with a straight face while Jaemin was walking with a wide smile plastered on his handsome face. He was enjoying the attention. He wondered how many girls would line up on him, willing to fuck with him.

Donghyuck, who just came out from the registrar, also turned on his back. He was curious about what was the students were buzzing about. He saw the six men walking a few miles away from here.

After thinking about the scholarship for a week, he finally decided to give it a try and Herin gladly helped him with his requirements. He was surprised to see that he had papers prepared, he didn't even know that those documents had existed.

While Donghyuck was looking at them, Mark looked at him with a grin on his face. Mark then made a gun hand sign and moved it in the air as though he was shooting someone while looking at Donghyuck.

 **"Bang,"** Mark mouthed before they disappeared completely to Donghyuck's vision. Donghyuck eyes widened and his heart jumped. His hands then started to fidget.

 **"Hyuck? What's wrong?"** Herin asked after she came out from the registrar. She saw Donghyuck fidgeting quietly in his place with round eyes as though he had seen a ghost.

_**"Please, please, don't kill me."** _

_Stop._

**_"Hyuck, how's the smell?" He heard Jeno asked him as he laughed loudly._ **

**_Donghyuck then sniffed the blood in his hands and then after, he grinned. "Wonderful."_ **

_Please. Stop._

_Why am I seeing this? Is this an imagination?_

Donghyuck shook in his place more. Those images in his mind are appearing again. Mark's gun hand sign affected him too much. Donghyuck was scared. He was scared of the images forming in his mind. He was scared to see hundreds of bodies lying on the dirty ground; bodies of men, women, youths, kids, and even babies. He was scared to know that he killed all of them. He was even more scared to know that he enjoyed killing them and smelling their blood; the smell of the blood was like a drug to him.

 _Am I just imagining things?_ Donghyuck asked himself, still in shock, ignoring Herin who was worriedly asking him.

Donghyuck then looked down at his hands. He saw his hands were red again, covered with blood.

" **No..."** Donghyuck gasped in horror as he looked at his hands dripping with blood.

Donghyuck looked around. Everyone around him was acting fine, as though he hasn't had blood in his hands.

 **"I'll just go to the bathroom. Excuse me,"** Donghyuck said to Herin as he walked away to look for the bathroom to wash his those filthy blood away from his hands.

MARK YAWNED AS he listen to the professor speaking in front of the class.

It's history class.

Mark doesn't even know why he agreed to this stupid plan of Renjun and Jeno to follow the scientist's plan for them. He regretted it because there's no fun in this. It's boring to sit all day in this crappy chair and listen to the voice of the crappy professors. There's no thrill. There's nothing to excite him. Mark was itching to hold a knife and gun and slit someone's throat. His ears were itching to hear people plea for mercy. He wanted those and none of this crappy lessons.

 **"Well, this city was saved by four noble families,"** said the professor, and Mark yawned, not really listening. He was just waiting for the right time to sneak out. If it wasn't because of Jeno who was sitting behind him, he would have gone in this class a long time ago.

 **"Year 1920 when war waged in here. A lot of neighboring cities were attacking this city because this was the weakest of all the city in this region, but later that year, this was saved by four noble families: The Ko Clan, The Seo Clan, The Kim Clan, and The Nakamura Clan,"** the professor explained.

 _Ko, Seo, Kim, and Nakamura?_ Jeno wondered.

 _Those names sound familiar._ He thought. He was then eager to listen more.

 **"We're lucky to have their great-granddaughters to study here. In fact, one of the great-granddaughters was here in this class— Koeun,"** the professor added.

The girl in front of Jeno who was also sitting beside Mark smiled widely. She was the girl named Koeun.

 **"They saved us from a group of people. They said the group was composed of seven violent men. We really didn't know who they are because we didn't gather informations about them, but it doesn't really matter,"** said the professor with a smile. **"What's important is that we have four noble families who saved this city and we have four families to represent our city."**

Jeno smirked. He knew who the professor was referring to. It was them. They are the so-called seven violent men.

Jeno chuckled silently at his seat. They did not even include them in the history of this city nor this country. What they did was worth it for them to be in the books. They annihilated a lot of cities, they have a lot of powerful families under the palm of their hands, they were considered unbeatable even if you send thousands of men to have them killed.

They could easily kill thousands of men before with just the seven of them, but because of one mistake, they died.

Mark grinned at his seat and then he looked at the girl sitting beside him.

 **"Koeun, right?"** Mark asked.

Koeun looked at him with a red face. It was obvious. She was interested in Mark.

Koeun shyly nodded.

 **"Can you tell me more about your great grandparents?"** Mark asked, as though he was interested in the topic. In reality, he was just fishing information.

He didn't think that finding the families who had them killed would be so much easier. Easier than killing a fly. Easier than wielding a sword.

 **"Well, my great grandfather had died already. He was the one who lead the war to those seven men. But my grandfather, his son, was there to help him and the other three families,"** said Lami.

Mark smiled as he listened to her. Koeun felt more alive because of that smile. She felt something inside her. And with that smile alone, she knew that she fell for the lad.

She fell not knowing that Mark wasn't really interested in her and was just using her for his great revenge.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU doing here?"** Jisung asked Jeno as he moved away to the lad, looking for a better sunlight.

He and Jeno was at the back of the building. Jisung was holding the gun, disassembling it. He also had gun bullets which he also opened, throwing the gun powder around it to replace with much more powerful gun powder with poison.

No one knows who he sneaked a gun inside the school. Jisung was known to be slick as ant before— he could go and leave easily in a place without people noticing him, just like an ant. He could sneak things in and out without leaving a noise or mark.

 **"There's a girl named Lami in your class, right?"** Jeno asked as he rests his back against the wall.

Jisung shrug without looking away at the gun in his hand.

Jisung skipped the class. He really doesn't care about it. He doesn't even agree to this stupid plan of going to a university either.

 **"I don't know,"** said Jisung. He doesn't bother to know everyone in his class. He knew no one. He doesn't even know his professors.

 **"Well, I tell you, there's a girl named Lami in your class,"** said Jeno. **"She's the great-granddaughter of the General Kim of The Kim Clan, one of the families who had us killed and beheaded."**

Jisung stopped at disassembling his gun and then he looked at Jeno. He was now starting to listen.

 **"Get some information about her, then after that, we'll plan what kind of torture we should do,"** said Jeno and then he left.

Jisung smirked. Just by hearing that last name makes his blood boil. How could he stain his handsome face with their filthy blades? He would surely got his revenge. He couldn't wait to know that Lami and plan the torture he would do to her and her family.

Jeno winced at the disgusting sight of Jaemin and a girl kissing fervently in the hallway.

Jeno knows that he should be used to his now. Even before they died, he always saw Jaemin whoring around. Fucking beautiful girls left and right. He was a manwhore. He knew that Jaemin couldn't live a day without fucking someone.

Jeno then held Jaemin's arms and pulled him away from the girl. He had to tell more important things and he couldn't wait for Jaemin to stop whoring around— knowing the lad, he knew that Jaemin wouldn't be satisfied with just making out. Any minute from now, he would be fucking that girl and he wouldn't care if they're in the hallway and could be seen by people.

 **"What?"** Jaemin irritatedly asked Jeno. He was having a good time and Jeno had the guts to stop him.

Jeno signaled at the girl to walk away. Even if the girl was confused, she obeyed and walked away.

 **"Fuck you,"** Jaemin cursed Jeno as he watched the girl walk away.

 **"I couldn't wait for you to be done. I have something to say,"** said Jeno.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked at Jeno, boredly. **"What is it? Be sure that it's worth my time or else I'll kill you."**

 **"You have a classmate named Hina. Flirt with her or whatever. Just get some information about her family, especially about her great grandfather,"** said Jeno.

Jaemin raised his eyebrow. **"Why do I have to that? Who's that girl, anyway?"**

Jaemin honestly doesn't know who that girl was. He didn't stay inside the classroom long. As soon as he got a girl, he went out to have sex with it.

 **"She's the great-granddaughter of Lord Nakamura. One of the families who killed us, if you'd forget,"** said Jeno.

 **"Go and get some information, so that we could plan our revenge to those fuckers,"** said Jeno.

Mark wasn't aware that Jeno was asking their other friends to check out on the other great-granddaughters. Mark was too dumb to think of it. Jeno was too smart to think of it.

Was he helping Mark? No.

He wanted to be the group's leader. He wanted Mark to get out of the way. So, he was doing all of this alone and his members were all dumb enough to follow him. He was smarter than Mark— Mark wouldn't come out with great killing tactics without him, yet it was Mark who got the credit and not him.

Jeno would do anything to have more power than Mark had. He really doesn't value his friendship with Mark, after all.

All he wanted was power and nothing else more.

He doesn't have to think about the great-granddaughter of the Seo Clan. He saw Donghyuck with it earlier. Donghyuck would take care of her... Soon.

Jaemin's naughty expression was erased because of what Jeno had said. He clearly remembered how those fuckers set them up.

But then, the serious expression of Jaemin was quickly replaced by a naughty expression, again.

 **"Okay,"** said Jaemin with a naughty grin. "But I want something in return since you made my fucktoy go away."

That's how Jaemin saw the girls. A fucktoy. Just a thing that would satisfy his carnal needs.

 **"I know. I'll give you girls tomorrow,"** said Jeno. He already expected that Jaemin would demand for someone to fuck.

 **"I don't want girls though,"** said Jaemin. **"I want you. Let's fuck."**

Jeno winced as he looked at Jaemin. He was absolutely disgusted.

 **"Yuck. I will never fuck you,"** said Jeno.

 **"Be fuck or to fuck— I don't really care. I love both,"** said Jaemin. **"It's nice to fuck guys sometimes, too. It's boring to see boobs and pussy every day. It's just the same hole. Also, it'll be your payment because you just made my fuck toy walk away."**

Jeno irritatedly looked at him. **"I'll just give you girls tomorrow— with big boobs and butt."**

Jaemin smirked widened as he ignored Jeno's words. **"I'll be expecting you to convince Renjun to join, too. A threesome is nice."**

Of course, Jaemin knew very well that threesome was nice. He had more than two people to please him before. He got tens of girls to fuck before until he got bored and kill them.

**"Didn't you hear what I've just said? I will never fuck with you—"**

**"I'll be expecting tonight, Lee Jeno!"** Said Jaemin cheerfully as he walked away, not caring about Jeno's protest.


	4. three | lust

**_Lust (Latin: Luxuria) is a psychological force producing intense desire for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion while already having a significant other or amount of the desired object._ **

**"Finding the families who killed isn't difficult as what we think,"** Mark began, delight was clearly heard in his voice. He was smiling widely, which made him looked handsome and kinda creepy at the same time.

Mark was sitting pretty on a big couch alone. Jeno and Chenle were sitting on the sofa on the left. Jaemin and Renjun were sitting on the sofa at the right. Jisung was sitting on the floor alone, it's not that there wasn't available seat— in fact, the sofa on the left and right were still spacious, Jisung just really preferred to sit on the floor with his guns.

 **"Sadly, the people who killed us already died because of old age— Pity. They haven't experienced being killed by SVN..."** Mark added as he lied his back comfortably against the soft cushion of the chair. **"We already found one of the great-granddaughter of the four families. I heard she was also friends with the other three great-granddaughters. It'll be easier to track them now."**

 **"Should we kill them now? Tonight?"** Renjun asked impatiently. **"It's easier to attack now that we know them."**

Mark waved his hands through the air, as though he was telling Renjun to calm himself down.

 **"Let's stay low for a while,"** said Mark. **"You're the one who suggested that, Renjun... It's better if we play with them a little bit more."**

 **"I have to see if she's good at bed first,"** said Jaemin with a grin.

 **"Nothing's better more than slow torture,"** said Jisung. **"Hearing their pleas and cries is a music to my ears."**

They were all thinking of different girls they thought were the same. Mark was referring to Koeun, and Renjun and Chenle understood it as it was, but because of Jeno- Jaemin was thinking of Hina and Jisung was thinking of Lami.

Jeno's cunning plan was working well and he's so satisfied with what was going on.

 **"I TOLD YOU, Lee Jeno, you can't escape from me,"** said Jaemin the moment he entered the laboratory.

Jeno stopped from reading the thick pile of paper in front of him and turned his back to look at Jaemin with a bored expression on his face.

 **"If you went here because of that thing, I tell you, I will never do it with you,"** said Jeno and then he went back onto reading the papers. He was reading all the research and experiment that the scientist had done to them for him to be able to understand how they got resurrected and the chemicals that the scientist had added to the serum.

Jaemin walked calmly towards Jeno. "I am not asking for your permission though."

Jeno took a deep breath as he looked at Jaemin again. He was starting to get pissed because of Jaemin. **"I'll send you girls tomorrow, okay? Good in bed, big boobs, tight pussy... Now leave."**

Never in his life, he thought of having sex with the same sex and he doesn't have any plans to try it. Also, sex isn't the most important thing right now— the most important thing right now was to make everything work according to his plan.

But Jaemin wasn't really listening to everything Jeno had said. What Jaemin want, what Jaemin got.

Does he like Jeno? No. Big fat no. Is he lusting over Jeno? Yes, and to Renjun, also. In fact, he wants to try to have sex with all the seven of them and he was just starting with Jeno and Renjun. Why Jeno and Renjun? Because they are the closest to him. If he tries to have sex with Mark first then the older would probably kill him. If he tries it with Jisung first, the lad might just shot him with his gun. If its Chenle, the lad might kill him with his own hands, too. Donghyuck? He's too far from them right now. It's not that Jaemin was scared of Mark, Jisung, and Chenle. He could defend himself very well. It's just that he has to have a plan for them to strip in front of him and he hates thinking. Besides, he's the strongest among them physically, even though Jeno was smart as hell and there's a chance that Renjun might poison him, he knows their weakness. He would use their weakness very well.

Jaemin then pressed his body against Jeno's back. **"When was the last time you had sex? I had my last just a few hours ago."**

Jeno shut his eyes close. He was wearing thin. Just a little bit more and he might really stab Jaemin in his sleep.

He turned on his back. He was slightly taken aback because of the close gap between his body and Jaemin. They have the same height, so, Jaemin could do something to him without leaning or tiptoeing. He could what he wanted to him easily.

**"Can you stop with that sex agenda of yours? I don't want to, okay?"**

Jaemin smirked cunningly at him and leaned in forward to Jeno's ears and whispered, **"I know you're planning something that Mark doesn't know."**

Jeno's eyes widened but he quickly fixed his posture.

Jaemin actually lied. He doesn't know whether Jeno was planning something behind them or Mark. But what he knows was Jeno was always planning something, he was the brain of the team, after all. But what he doesn't know if that plan was good for them or not— but after spending years of killing with Jeno, all those plans were for their benefit.

Jeno didn't answer and just stared at Jaemin with a straight face.

Jaemin, then, leaned in towards him again and pecked a kiss on his lips. **"Fucking a man is better, I assure you. They are tighter than pussies.** " Jaemin, then, placed his palm against Jeno's clothed manhood, which made Jeno clenched his fist quickly and threw it to Jaemin's face but fortunately, Jaemin quickly held Jeno's fist and pushed it on his back.

 **"Don't you forget that I'm the strongest physically among us,"** said Jaemin with a teasing smile on his face.

**"I will never have sex with you!"**

**"Oh? Really?"** Jaemin chuckled. **"Is that the reason why your c*ck is already hard?"**

**"It's not!"**

He lied.

Jeno could feel his abdomen getting heavier, as though there was something on the top of it. Jeno could feel his pants getting tighter.

The tension inside the laboratory was building up. It was palpable. It was almost unbearable for Jeno.

 **"Come on, Jeno, don't be hard to get,"** said Jaemin.

The tension broke down when the two heard the door clicked and opened.

Renjun entered the room.

 **"You're horny, right? Go, have sex with Renjun,"** Jeno gritted his teeth and stepped backward away from Jaemin and started to walk towards the door but before he even reached halfway, Renjun locked the door.

 **"Jaemin said it'll be the three of us though,"** said Renjun after he locked the laboratory's door. **"Why are you running away, Jeno, hmm?"**

_Fuck._

**"You're in this, too?!"**

Renjun smiled. **"I want it, too."**

**"Then go and fuck each other."**

**"Haven't you clearly heard what Renjun said, Jeno?"** Jeno could feel Jaemin in his back and whispering in his ear. Jeno's breath became heavy and unstable for some reason. " **He said the three of us, not the two of us. You are part of this, Lee Jeno."**

Jeno turned his back to Jaemin and punch him but before he could do it, Jaemin's lips pressed in his lips. Before he even pushed Jaemin away to break the kiss, he felt someone in his back. It's Renjun. Renjun quickly traveled his hands to Jeno's lower area and caressed his clothed manhood.

 **"You're aware that I'm good with poisons, right?"** Renjun whispered in his ear as Jaemin kissed him fervently. Jaemin's eyes were already closed as he was feeling and savoring Jeno's mouth while Jeno's eyes keep open and he wasn't responding to Jaemin's kisses. He just stood still there.

 **"I have a small tube of poison I made earlier, the moment that I opened this it'll pierce through your skin and make your heart stop from beating instantly. In other words, you'll die... Do what we say and you'll stay alive."** said Renjun.

 **"This is a threat, Lee Jeno,"** Renjun added, and he unzipped and unbuckled Jeno's pants and pulled it down after.

Jeno couldn't do anything. He started responding to Jaemin's kisses which made Jaemin smile between the kisses. Jaemin nibbled Jeno's already swollen lips and make the lad open his mouth for his to enter his tongue. Jaemin was now fucking Jeno's tongue. It was too fervent that the drools of saliva were now coming out of the mouth.

Jeno kept on telling himself that he was doing this because of Renjun's threat. But in reality, he was doing this because he was already turned on and he wanted to do this, too. He just kept on denying it.

Jaemin also felt his pants unzipped and unbuckled. Renjun did it. Renjun then knelt between Jeno and Jaemin whose keep on fucking each other's mouth. Renjun, then, held the two d*cks in front of him and started stroking it quickly. He even played the tip of it with his thumb when he saw the lads' precum coming out. Jeno let out a groan between the kisses when he felt Renjun's hand in his manhood. Jaemin and Renjun were so satisfied with Jeno's reaction to what they were doing.

Jeno pulled away from the kiss and sighed heavily when he felt something wet and warm wrapped his manhood. Renjun sucked him. Renjun let out a satisfied moan as soon as he felt the taste of the flesh in his mouth. This was the first time he sucked a d*ck but it felt like he's been doing this for his entire life. He's a man, so, he knows how to pleasure a man.

 **"Work your mouth on me too, Renjun,"** said Jaemin impatiently as he watch Renjun sucking Jeno while Renjun was stroking him.

Renjun breathed heavily as he pulled away from Jeno and turned to Jaemin and suck the lad. Renjun tighten his grip to Jeno's manhood as he stroke it fastly while he was sucking Jaemin. Jaemin let out a groan when he felt Renjun's warm mouth around his shaft.

Renjun's eyes were closed. He started to work his lips and tongue on the two manhood in front of him in turn. Renjun was enjoying each whine, groans, and moans that were coming out of Jeno's and Jaemin's mouth. Jeno seemed to restrain himself from moving his hips and thrusts into Renjun's mouth while Jaemin started moving his lips. Each time that Renjun inserted Jaemin's manhood inside his mouth, Jaemin would thrust in deeply and fast. He heard Renjun gagged and coughed because of it but he doesn't care.

In fact, Renjun actually doesn't want to be involved in this activity. When Jaemin told him about this earlier he wasn't interested. But he agreed as he was curious what it feels like, and also because he was envious.

Jeno hissed as he shut his eyes closed when he felt Renjun ran his soft, wet tongue up on the downside of his manhood before engulfing it completely. Renjun was too busy sucking the two off.

 **"Enough,"** said Jaemin as he held Renjun's head to stop his movement, making Renjun let the manhood out of his mouth. Renjun's lips were red, puffy, and swollen.

The two looked cautiously at Jaemin, waiting for him to say what they should do.

Jaemin looked at Renjun.

**"Be on your fours."**

**"Where? There's no bed nor couch."**

**"On the floor."**

**"Jaemin, this is cold."**

**"On. Your. Fours. Now."**

Renjun looked at Jaemin cautiously once again before he obeyed him. He actually doesn't want to question him, but he just wanted to see Jaemin boss him around. He was envious of Jeno when he saw Jaemin bossing the latter.

Renjun arched his back and let out a moan when he felt the cold tiles against his knees and palms.

Jaemin, then, went onto Renjun's behind. Jaemin was kneeling behind Renjun.

 **"On your knees, too, Jeno,"** said Jaemin.

Jeno confusedly obeyed Jaemin. He doesn't have any single clue about what Jaemin wants.

When Jaemin felt Jeno behind him, he started holding onto his buttcheeks and spread it widely, showing his hole to Jeno, which made Jeno frozen in his place. Jaemin, then, gave a meaningful look to Jeno. Jaemin smiled in satisfaction when he felt Jeno's hands landed on his ass and held it timidly. Jaemin swayed his hips against Jeno's hard member.

 **"Be a good boy, Jeno,"** said Jaemin, and Jeno doesn't have to be told twice.

 **"Hnnng,"** Jaemin moaned. **"Fucking finally."** In a second, Jeno pushed his manhood into Jaemin's hole, shutting his eyes because of the tight and hot sensation.

 _Fucking tight._ Said Jeno in his mind. Jaemin's ass was way more tighter than pussies he had fucked before. It felt more warmer.

Jaemin let out a wanton moan. Jeno was big. He was bigger than d*cks he had before. He felt pain inside him but that turned him on more.

Jaemin, then, held Renjun's ass and spread it as he prepares himself to go inside him.

 **"You've prepped, right?" J** aemin asked and Renjun impatiently nodded at him. He wanted Jaemin inside him already.

Jaemin smiled because of the lad's response and he wasted no time, he immediately pushed his c*ck inside Renjun.

Renjun let out a whine as he took Jaemin's member inside him. He felt his insides stretches.

Jaemin was too satisfied with this— with Jeno inside him and with him inside Renjun. Jeno, then, started to thrust inside Jaemin. It wasn't a hard thrust as he was still adjusting his member inside Jaemin, but it was enough to make Jaemin drill in his place. Jaemin held tighter on Renjun's hips as he started to thrust inside Renjun, too.

 **"Are you okay?"** Jeno asked. Jaemin and Renjun doesn't know who was the lad asking but they both let out a moan and nodded.

 **"Then take this all,"** and with that, Jaemin let out a loud groan as he felt Jeno thrusts inside his rough and fast— because of this, he involuntarily thrust into Renjun rough and fast, too. Jeno's c*ck abusing Jaemin's ass with rapid and rough thrust while Jaemin felt Renjun's warm inside as he thrust to the pliant lad, too.

_This is so good. So fucking good._

Jaemin felt his ass clenched tighter around Jeno's manhood and when Renjun started to move his ass fast voluntarily against Jaemin's manhood. The three were lets out an occasional moan as they kept on thrusting into each other. Jaemin's head floats into cloud nine as he felt torn between the two sensations. He doesn't know which was better— being fucked by Jeno or fucking Renjun. Both were so good.

Jeno moaned loudly as he hammered his manhood inside Jaemin. The three heard their skins slapping into one another. Jaemin's head floats because of the pleasure, with Jeno drilling his ass hard and with his manhood being swallowed by Renjun's tight hole. Jaemin's body tenses up as he held tightly onto Renjun's hips, digging his nails dip into the lad's skin.

 **"I... I think I'm gonna—"** Jaemin had managed to breathe out. Jeno, then, started thrusting in his ass harder which made Jaemin squirm in his place.

 **"** ** _Ahh_** **\- come -** ** _fuck_** **\- come inside me,"** Renjun moaned as he dropped his head. He was near, too. Renjun's hole clenched as he shoot out white liquid on the tile. His body and hips were shaking too hard because of the pleasure. He doesn't have the energy to pull himself away from Jaemin. Jaemin's member was still inside him and was still thrusting hard inside him. Jaemin pounded harder and faster into Renjun as he felt Jeno's thrust was becoming rougher than it used to. Jaemin gasped as he shut his eyes and held onto Renjun tighter when he felt something warm and went fill his insides. Jeno came, and Jaemin came after him right after. Jaemin cursed under his breath.

This was the best sex he had.

Jaemin felt his ass clenched into nothing the moment that Jeno pulled his member out of his, after that, he also pulled his member out of Renjun.

Jaemin could clearly see the white liquid coming out of Renjun's hole and he sure that his hole was like this, too.

The room was silent. All you could hear was their heavy breaths filling the air. The silent breaks when Jeno stood up and started to get his pants and underwear on the floor and wear it again. Jaemin and Renjun could hear the sound of Jeno's zipper zipping up clearly.

Jeno went out of the room without a word. The two was too exhausted to even say a word. They just looked at each other and smiled.

 **"DON'T FORGET WHAT I asked you yesterday,"** said Jeno to Jaemin. After that, Jeno leaves quickly.

 **"Jeno,"** Jaemin called which made the lad stopped from walking away.

**"Let's do it again tonight, shall we?"**

Instead of answering, Jeno just continued to walk and that made Jaemin smile cunningly.

 _I told you, you're going to love it_. Jaemin thought. _Ah, I should start working on what Jeno asked._ Jaemin, then, proudly walked inside the classroom and roamed his eyes around.

Then his eyes locked into one girl. The girl with an endearing smile.

Nakamura Hina.

Jaemin walked towards her which made the lass turn to him and stopped talking to her friends.

Actually, everyone inside the classroom stopped on what they were doing the moment that Jaemin walked in. They all turned their heads to him.

He was a magnet, as always.

No one could resist Jaemin's looks and charisma. Even Jeno.

 **"Can I have a minute with you?"** Jaemin asked, showing his smile to Hina.

Hina smiled and shyly nodded at him. She doesn't even mind to ask the lad about what he wanted with her. She just agreed as though it was the right thing to do.

**"Then follow me."**

Hina wasted no time and followed Jaemin outside the classroom. She was walking behind him. She stopped when Jaemin stopped in a room and opened it.

_Science Laboratory. Room 306._

Jaemin entered and Hina followed him inside without hesitation and then she heard the door clicked and locked.

The laboratory was empty and quiet.

**"What do you want to talk about and why did you take me here?"**

**"Well, I heard from our history professor that you are one of the great-granddaughter of the four great men who killed the seven dangerous man a hundred years ago,"** said Jaemin as he walked closer to Hina, wearing a seductive smile.

Jaemin, then, caressed Hina's soft cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears which made the lady's face reddened.

**"I just want to ask you a few questions in case our prof has a quiz about it."**

Hina gulped when Jaemin leaned in closer to her. Their faces were now centimeters away from each other and the tension in the room felt hot.

**"Is it okay if I ask you questions?"**

Without any hesitation, Hina nodded.

Jaemin pecked a kiss to the lady which made her eyes widened in shock.

**"Where did you took their weapons after you killed them?"**

Hina felt Jaemin's hot palms against her chest, caressing his breast sensually and skillfully.

Hina gasped as she breaths for air. This was an unfamiliar feeling but she was craving for it.

 **"They... They divided it,"** Hina answered.

 **"We only have the halberd and the — ahhh,"** Hina cut her sentences and moaned when he felt Jaemin's thumb playing against her clothed nipples.

_Mark's weapon._

**"The halberd and what, Hina?"**

**"The...** **_Ahh_ ** **... The knife claws..."**

Hina let out a surprised moan when Jaemin suddenly gripped tightly onto her breast.

_My weapon. My fucking weapon._

**"Very good, Hina,"** said Jaemin. **"Now, you're getting your reward as you tell me more about the other weapons, okay?"**

Hina nodded without thinking twice.

She knows he shouldn't let Jaemin touched him but there was something in his eyes, as though it was telling her to let him do what he wants to her and to her body, as though she was being bewitched, but she liked it. She likes the unfamiliar pleasure Jaemin was giving to him.

Jaemin smiled in satisfaction as he started to undress the lass in front of him. No one could resist him. All men and women were willing to have sex with him. Jaemin was starting to think that was the perfect embodiment of a sex god.

_This is easy as hell._


End file.
